


A New Home

by SHSL_Klutz_10086



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Tokomaru, mom komaru, toukomaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Klutz_10086/pseuds/SHSL_Klutz_10086
Summary: Komaru was taken captive just like in the games, but what would have happened if Toko hadn't been there so early on? What if she reacted differently to the warriors of hope? Basically she handles everything a bit more maturely ,and handles her situation much differently.





	1. The Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is one of the first fanfics I've ever wrote, and also the first serious and sort of plot based one too. I hope it isn't too bad, and if you have any constructive criticism or stuff like that please say it in the comments! I plan to make this pretty long, and update weekly. I may be late sometimes because school, but I will try to update on Saturdays so. I hope you enjoy!

        Have you ever thought about what it would be like if you were cut off from the world…? Completely stripped of all communication with anyone else. If it happened to you what would you do? Would you give up and give into the despair… or prosper. Hold onto hope no matter what, continue fighting to be freed, and staying determined. Or would you do neither. Would you distract yourself from all worries and despair, with shallow hobbies and tedious thoughts? Well, you probably think you know. You probably think you would hold onto hope through all this, or simply give in to the despair. That’s what I thought too. Apparently I was wrong.

    Hi! I’m Komaru Naegi, a completely ordinary girl who lives an extraordinary life.

    I used to be a regular girl, with a regular family. A caring brother who I argued with on a regular basis. Loving parents who were stern but nice. At Least that was before… the tragedy happened. Violence began to spread, and we all thought ‘it won’t happen to me’. I didn’t think that it could happen to me, until I started to notice the disappearances. It started with one or two, but within weeks 8 students had permanently left, leaving us unsure of if they ran away or died. It kept on getting worse, and worse, until a ray of hope appeared in it. The Hope’s Peak Ultimates, and Makoto. He got in, he was chosen to attend! We celebrated thinking life was getting better- oh how wrong we were.

   Then it happened. It started off as a normal day- we were filming a video for Makoto! We were making a video for him with the help of one of the students Junko. She seemed so enthusiastic about it! She told us how much she loved having classes with him- how nice he was! Then suddenly I felt something clamped over my mouth. I found myself slowly losing consciousness. I watched through my deliriousness as our home was destroyed… before everything went dark. Then the next I remember I was locked in an apartment with no escape.

    I’ve been trapped here for a year and half, but I like to believe it's not all that bad. They deliver three meals a day, and we have plenty of water. It appears as if whoever captured me, and the others if there are any, don’t want to kill us. They just keep us trapped here. Day after day, after day, after day. To help pass the time I’ve started a few hobbies, that are pretty easy to do here. I learned to juggle with the water bottles! I started off pretty bad, but I’ve had quite a bit of free time here. I also started mending and repainting dolls. For some reason they left dolls, nail polish remover, paint, and brushes here? I thought they only gave us necessities, but I guess I was wrong. I used to spend all my time banging on the doors, and crying out for freedom… but I quickly learned that this was useless. No matter how much I resisted, and tried and tried to escape nothing happened. No freedom. Nothing. I soon gave in, and accepted that I would never be free.

   Today started the same as any other day, I woke up and practiced my juggling. Then they delivered the food, and I ate as normal. Same food, same routine, as every other day. I expected the same as every other day; but then I heard knocking on the door. Frantic knocking, and hope finally returned! I felt hope for the first time for so, so, long. I ran to the door, excitedly crying out to who I assumed to be my savior…

    Then a weird monster tore down the door, and sprinted at me at full speed. I quickly dodged the bear things sharp claws, and tore down the hallway. I sprinted down the stairs, and ran right into a blonde haired dude who looked like an asshole. He yelled at me asking who I am, before slamming something called a hacking gun into my arms. I tested it on one of the bear things apparently called ‘monokumas’, before being yelled at to run to a nearby restaurant and meet a future foundation member.

    As I made my way through the town, it was horrific. There were monokumas killing, and massacring everyone. What made it worse was that I had to watch this all happen, knowing I couldn’t do anything to stop it. I eventually made it to the restaurant, and sprinted inside. There was a kind women at the front of the restaurant. The women appeared to be a server and turned to me and asked me something that in any other situation would be completely normal- but in this context it was horrific.

 _Welcome to the Hanamura Cafe, how many people will be in your party?”_ It was something so simple, but so completely normal and ignorant about the situation. Completely ignorant about the massacre occurring right outside those walls- and I couldn’t take it.

   I started sobbing right then and there, and in between sobs I told her about the reality of the situation. “D-Do you not know what’s happening…?” More sobs.

_“Are you alright miss? Do I need to call your parents?”_

    “Evacuate e-everyone before- before-”

_“Miss? You’re disrupting the other customers… do I need to call the police?”_

    “NO- YOU NEED TO SAVE EVERYONE- P-PLEASE” People started to glance over and whisper, and I could see many of them glaring at me. The women who I had been talking with called the police, before a monokuma broke in through the window and killed her. I heard her strangled screams as I hid behind the desk, and then she was gone. I could have saved her but I did nothing. I watched as monokuma’s flooded in, mauling the unsuspecting customers. I got up and destroyed as many as I could, but even then I barely made a difference. After destroying the monokumas I found the back door.

    After going through I found what looked like an injured future foundation member, and they told me to hurry to the park across the street. I confusedly asked them what they meant… wouldn’t they be coming with me? They grimly smiled at me as they said goodbye. _“Goodbye… Be safe…”_

    They then pushed through the door, distracting the monokumas letting me leave safely. I made it across to the park, where I found a group of future foundation members standing around a helicopter. After telling them who I was, and about the member left at the restaurant one quickly left to save them. They then pushed me into the helicopter, and it launched. But unfortunately a monokuma got on, and crashed it into an empty lot. Slowly monokumas surrounded me, and I passed out.


	2. Little Shits of Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She battles her way through, and meets the chaotic little shits we all love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh I tried to make the character intro's as good as possible while not making it exactly like the in game one so sorry if it's not that good... Also because of the amount of dialogue there will be, anyone other than Komaru's dialogue will be in italics.

When I finally woke up, I found myself in an unfamiliar place. The room appeared to be empty for the most part, excluding the bed I found myself on. The bed was entirely decorated in red, and the floor was dark gray with a sort of pixel like pattern. It appeared to be a carpet, and the walls were firm gray walls that appeared to be reinforced. Probably for keeping people captive. The only light was coming from a weird glowing blue column in the corner, and after taking all this in I only then noticed another person was present in the room. 

_ “Finally awake I see-”  _

 

The man who had spoken looked quite unusual… He was pale as paper with hair that looked like cum-stained stuffing. He had gray eyes, and a choker around his neck. There was a chain attached to said choker, and he was wearing a black jacket with red and grey accents. His outfit looked like it was designed by a child in an emo phase. He was wearing kinky boots- like the type the authors friend wears. 

_ “Hello? Miss Komaru? I have important information so you must pay attention.” _

 

I snap my attention back to him and what he is saying. 

“Where am I?”

 

_ “Immediately, worrying about just yourself… how average of you.” _

 

“Wh-what? I don’t understand what you mean…?”

 

_ “Being average isn’t bad- it means you can relate to other average people. It’s just a shame you are completely average. Oh well- they will get upset if you don’t start the test soon.” _

 

“They? Who are they? What is happening, why is this happening?”

 

_ “You will be tested to see if you can make it all the way to where they are safely… but I will assist you in this endeavor.” _

 

He then handed me the gun from earlier… only it looked slightly different.

 

_ “I had to adjust it- for game balance purposes. It will still be beneficial to you even with the adjustments I made.” _

 

“Wh-what did you do to it… what will I even need it for?”

 

_ “Eager to start the test aren’t you? For the test as I said earlier, you will be making your way to them. You will know when you are there. And- a word of advice. Even when you find your way to them, hide the gun. If they know about it they will take away your only advantage.” _

 

“Wait- are you making me start right now? Will you at least tell me where they are? Please just answer some of my questions!”

 

_ “Now now, all of your questions will be answered in time- you would not want to keep them waiting…” _

 

“Keep who waiting-” 

 

Before I could finish the sentence I was forced to leave and the door slammed shut behind me. I looked around and only saw a locked metal door, along with the room I came from. The area I came from appeared to have no way to go back, but next to the metal door was a button that appeared to be glowing red. I looked around and there was nothing else in the area, so I used what was apparently called a move bullet on the button. As soon as I did that the door opened up, and I went through. After that I encountered some of the monokumas, and used the break bullets to destroy them. I discovered that when they were hit in the eye they died immediately, and the next shot I fired would be a one shot kill. Using this information I found my way to a large door that I presumed to be where ‘they’ were supposed to be, and pushed open the door.

 

After opening the door, I was greeted by a group of children. They had been talking, but as soon as I opened the door it went quiet before they began whispering back and forth. 

 

_ “She’s here! I knew she would make it!” _

 

_ “It’s too bad she didn’t die in the challenge… She would have been pretty to use for a diorama.” _

 

_ “NOT AS STRONG AS ME RIGHT MONACA?” _

 

_ “Of course Masaru! You’re the strongest!” _

 

_ “...Is it just me or are we getting off topic.” _

 

I looked around confused… it was children. Is this who I was supposed to come see? 

 

“U-um… who are you guys?”

The blue haired kid cleared his throat and started to finally explain my situation. 

_ “We-”  _ He gestures to him and all the others.  _ “Are the warriors of hope. Honestly, we didn’t expect you to pass that test, but you surprised us-” _

 

As he was talking, the red haired kid interrupted him to his dismay. The former looked pissed off, but didn’t say anything.

_ “Shouldn’t the leader be the one in charge? And who’s leader again? ME.”  _

 

The blue haired kid rolled his eyes and spoke up yet again.  _ “Well if you insist on going ahead and introducing yourself, you may as well introduce yourself fully.” _

 

The red haired kid then glares at him and balls his fists. 

 

_ “FINE THEN. I WILL. You probably are super eager to know who I am, and I’m Masaru Daimon! I’m the hero class for the Warriors of hope! I’m the former ultimate P.E., but I don’t go by that anymore. Instead of that, now I’m the ultimate leader! In the warriors of hope, I’m the leader! I give out the orders, and we all know how great of a leader I am!”  _

 

They all roll their eyes, and some mumble to themselves about how the only reason he is leader is because he won a game of rock paper scissors. The kid- Masaru- grows flustered and seems mad. 

 

_ “HEY- I won fair and square. You guys are just jealous- anyways like I said my name is Masaru, and if I were you I’d try to remember that!” _

 

He stopped talking, and grinned. I took a better look at him. He had spiky red hair, and a pair of white headphones on. He had blue eyes, and was wearing a sporty outfit that was mostly red, white, and black. He seemed to have a bunch of little cuts and bandages on, but I figured it was probably from tripping and little things like that, that he probably got while playing around. 

 

The next to speak up was a girl pink hair in long pigtails, with a headband on that had a pair of devil horns on them, along with a bow attached to it also. She wore a white shirt, with a gray jacket, and gray skirt with pink accents. She had long socks with white and pink patterns on them. 

_ “I’ll introduce myself next! My name is Kotoko Utsugi, and I’m the former lil’ ultimate drama! I used to be in tons of plays, and always ended up stealing the show! Since then I’ve abandoned that silly nickname, and now I’m the fighter for the warriors of hope! You may think that the fighting class would be a boy, but nope! I like everything adorbs and pink! I love, love, love, peeled chestnuts, but I HATE unpeeled chestnuts. Isn’t that ironic? They are basically the same thing, yet I love one and hate the other! Oh, oh! Did you know that crocodiles can’t stick their tongue out? Or that sharks are the only fish that can blink with both eyes? Or that-” _

 

The blue haired kid clears his throat and distracts her before speaking up. 

_ “Um Kotoko I think you’re getting off topic again-”  _

 

She grumpily stops talking and gestures for him to introduce himself. The blue haired kid had his hair mostly normal, except for two curved spikes on both sides. He wore a gray and white pinstripe suit, with blue gloves and socks. He also wore a yellow scarf, with a pin they all seemed to be wearing somewhere attached to it. 

 

_ “Hello, I’m Nagisa Shingetsu. I used to be referred to as the ultimate lil’ social studies, but I was good at school studies in general. Since then I have abandoned that title, and I am now the sage for the warriors of hope. I am the vice leader, and I keep Masaru in check. I do not think it is important that you know much about me so I will just leave it there.” _

 

Kotoko looked disappointed and then spoke up: 

 

_ “Aw come on Nagisa, is that really all you have to say?” _

 

He shook his head at her, before gesturing to another kid. 

_ “I think it’s time that Jatarou took his turn and introduced himself instead… I’d rather this be as short as possible after all.” _

 

The kid he was talking about- Jataro apparently- looked by far the strangest of them all. He had on a weird mask covering all of his face and head, except for his eyes and mouth. He had on a plain brown suit, with an apron on over it. He had various sculpting tools attached to it, and he looked tired. 

 

_ “Do you know how sometimes when you climb a tree you just think about how painful it would be to fall? How if you climbed high enough and fell it would be like super painful…  oh yeah my name is Jataro kemuri. I used to be suuuuper good at arts and crafts, so they called me lil’ ultimate art. I can paint, draw, and all that stuff. I am now the priest of the warriors of hope I guess… oh yeah and I also wonder if the moon landing was faked.” _

 

Nagisa cleared his throat, and Jataro immediately turned to him.

_ “I’m sorry… did I do something wrong?” _

Nagisa quickly replied.  _ “No, I just think we should go ahead and let Monaca go.” _

As soon as he said that, a girl in a wheelchair moved forwards and smiled. She had short green hair, with a red ribbon in it. She also wore a blue and white dress with matching blue socks. 

 

_ “Monaca is the warriors of hope’s mage! Monaca used to be the ultimate homeroom, because she brought everyone together! Everyone would come and work together all because of Monaca!” _

 

They all gave me a look, as if to say ‘if you hurt her we will kill you.’

 

“Um… it’s a pleasure to meet you all but- why am I here?”

They all looked at me, before sharing a look between them. Nagisa then spoke up.

 

_ “Well- we, as the warriors of hope have a shared goal. That goal being to create a kids only paradise.”  _

 

He stops talking for a moment, as if considering his phrasing. 

 

_ “And how we plan to reach our goal is by… killing all adults.” _

 

As soon as he said this, my mouth dropped open and my eyes widened. Killing all adults…? Why would they want to do something like that… I eventually gathered the strength to speak up. 

 

“But- why? Why would you do that?”

 

Nagisa sighed before turning to the rest of them.  _ “I told you… she wouldn't understand. I knew she’d be just like the rest.”  _

 

“Wh-what reasoning could you even have for that…?”

 

_ “Let’s just say… we plan on freeing all children from their clutches.” _

 

“I understand you  may have had some bad experiences… but that doesn’t warrant  _ genocide _ .”

 

They all sighed before mumbling something about a bracelet, and Nagisa walked up to me before forcing the bracelet on me and grinning. 

 

_ “You will get to be part of a fun game. It’s called the demon hunting game… The rules of this game are that you, the demon, and we, the hunters, will play a game of cat and mouse.” _

 

I was hit by the horror of the moment. I was going to be prey to a bunch children… before I could think this out more I heard the discussion they were having. 

 

First Nagisa spoke up:  _ “Well, I believe we should go with the rules we always use. First to kill the demon wins. And what they win… is knowing they gave our princess happiness” _

 

They all nodded and agreed, and then Masaru turned to me and simply said: 

_ “Let the hunt begin-” _

 

And the ground fell out beneath me, and I fell to what I thought would be my death. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, criticism is always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> I will be more descriptive and dwell on other later plot events, but the beginning was mostly the same so I didn't wanna go into too much detail. Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
